


Mortal Kombat: Subscorp - Sleigh Rides

by Mk11blackabal



Series: Mortal Kombat Ships: Christmas Fanfics [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Noob Is An Ass, Sleigh Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal
Summary: Kuai Is Trying To Persuade Hanzo To Side Down A High Hill. Bi-Han Just Forces Him And Pushes Them Both Down With A Running Start.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion, Kuai Liang/Hanzo Hasashi, Scorpion/Sub-Zero, Sub-Zero/Scorpion
Series: Mortal Kombat Ships: Christmas Fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071056
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Mortal Kombat: Subscorp - Sleigh Rides

Kuai Pulled Hanzo Over To The Sleigh. He Had Tried Getting Him On For An Hour Now.

Kuai: “Hanzo, C'mon. I Promise You Can Leave After This.”

Hanzo: “No. I Want To Stay. It’s Just…….Don’t You Think That This Hill Is A Little Too High?”

Hanzo Looked Over The Edge. It Went About 30-40ft Down, With Some Obstacles In The Way. He Looked Over At Kuai Again, Who Was Still Trying To Get Him On The Sleigh.

Kuai Looked Over Opposite Of The Hill, And Saw His Brother Approaching Them. Kuai Continued Pulling Hanzo, But Gave Up When Noob Was In Both Of Their Views.

Noob: “It’s Been A Whole Fucking Hour, Why Are You Still Standing Here?”

Hanzo: “Well, Kuai Was Trying To Ki-”

Kuai: “Hanzo Doesn’t Want To Go Down Because He Thinks That The Hill Is Too Hig- Ow!”

Hanzo Whacked Kuai In The Back Of The Head With His Hand.

Noob Just Looked At Scorpion And Gave A Short, Obnoxious Laugh.

Noob: “How Many Times Have You Been On A High Place? You Can Fight On A 50ft Breaking Platform, But You Can’t Go Down A 30ft Hill?”

Hanzo Turned His Head Away In Embarrassment. Maybe It Wouldn’t Be THAT Bad.

Noob Pushed Both The Grandmasters On The Sleigh And Replaced His Plain Expression With A Mischievous One. 

Noob Then Started Pushing The Sleigh While Running And Watched Them Go Down The Hill At A High Speed. He Laughed When He Heard The High-Pitched Screams Of Terror From His Brother And His Ally.


End file.
